Better than a Ninja
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: [CSD]Our perky blonde knows how to do most of the pen tricks known to man and more, but what good is that? After a sparring match using his pen versus Suoh's mother's blades, he realizes that a pen could do more than just write.
1. Just a Pen Trick

Bryan: I wuv you...

Mariah: woof woof...woof woof woof woof...

Akai: --' uh...methinks they're introducing another fanfic...well...here we are again so here goes

Bryan: I wuv you...

Amry: I wuv you too! (snuggles him)

Mariah: woof...

Akai: oOokay! Fic start!

**Better than a Ninja**

**_Chapter One: _Just a Pen Trick**

Nokoru was steadily getting more annoyed as the minutes of the meeting ticked by. These men were treating him like a little child! He didn't want to be treated like a little child! Summer blue eyes swept through the room, taking in every apprehensive face looking at him. He knew that behind those expressions, they were really finding the idea of compromising with a 12 tear old absurd. Nokoru didn't really mind, he really wasn't going to reach a compromise anyway. Moreover...he didn't want to do business with these men at all...

Suoh and Akira were standing by the door, watching the businessmen as they waited for their kaichou to answer. But what held the attention of the two boys wasn't their kaichou but the pen in his hand. Both of them watched in fascination as the black writing material spun between the blonde's slender index finger and middle finger. The pen twirled in perfect circles, never falling, just occasionally being unconsciously adjusted by the pinky, the ring finger and the thumb. Then, as the pen still spun, the index finger went under the pen and launched it into the air. It did a triple flip and landed back between Nokoru's index finger and middle finger where it lost no time in spinning it again.

There wasn't a single pause, a single slip. The performance was superb. Suoh thought it was the neatest pen trick he had ever seen. The ninja glanced at Akira. The younger boy's eyes were fixed on the pen as it spun as before, his mouth slightly open in awe.

Suoh looked back at Nokoru. The blonde was looking extremely bored and unaware of what his hand was doing to his pen. The businessmen were overlooking the spectacle, having moved on discussing the buisness among themselves. Nokoru's pen spun slowly on the tip of his index finger balancing on its center of gravity. As the pen lost momentum, the finger bent slightly and the thumb reached out to spin the pen again. The thing didn't even fall, it just spun faster than before. Tiger gold eyes widened at this. the blonde couldn't even spin a basketball yet he could spin a pen. Suoh knew that this feat was virtually impossible...but there it is. Then the index finger was joined with the middle finger and thumb without damaging the progress of the pen. Soon the thing was spinning around so fast it was like a blur supported by three fingers. It stopped so suddenly when Nokoru wrote something down on his notepad the Suoh jumped in surprise and Akira gasped softly. Gold caught silver and the quickly hid their grins at the reactions the pen was inducing.

"Mr. Imonoyama, it's about time we heard your say about the deal. " Suoh and Akira stopped giggling and turned their attention to Nokoru.

The men grew silent as the blonde slowly got up from the chair; his index finger launched the pen again into the air and over his head as he took a breath.

"You won't be expecting anything from me. I believe you can handle this by yourselves. I don't see why you would want the opinion of a 12 year old child from a screwed up family." He raised an eyebrow as the pen landed in his hand and pocketed it. He nodded to Suoh and Akira; the three of the leaving the room.

"Suoh...tell my aunt I simply can't do buisness with people who are just after my family's money..." Nokoru asked as they got in the car back to the CLAMP campus.

The ninja nodded and sent a message to the director.

Once back in the student council office, Akira beamed at the president.

"That was amazing kaichou!"

"Not really...those bastards just want the money."

"No!" the treasurer whined as he served his sempai's tea. "I meant the pen!"

Nokoru blinked at him. "What pen?"

Suoh turned to look at him. "I must say you were really good. Considering the fact you weren't even looking at what you were doing..."

"What pen?" the blonde looked from Akira to Suoh, noting the identical smirks on their faces.

Akira looked pleadingly at Nokoru. "That thingy you do with a pen! It's really cool!"

He blushed and fished out the pen from his pocket. "Oh...that...it's easy really. I do it out of habit I suppose..."

"Now I know what to get you for your birthday..." Suoh mumbled.

"Oh hardy har har..." Nokoru said and returned to paperwork.

After a while, Suoh had finished filing and was clearing his desk. Akira was resting on the couch, eating a leftover cookie. Nokoru had one last document to sign. Somewhere in the middle he got lost and ended up staring at the same sentence he was at ten minutes ago.

Suoh joined Akira and poured himself some tea. Both of them turned to their kaichou, waiting for hijm to finish paperwork so that he could go home. The pan Nokoru held was balancing on the side of his index finger. The thumb was on it so it lay quite still. Then the thumb pushed the pen so it spun around the finger without submitting to gravity. It spun again and again with regular pauses as the thumb repositioned it. The Nokoru flipped the pen as if flipping a coin. It did a double flip and the nib landed on the tip of the blonde's index finger.

Akira gasped loudly. Nokoru dropped the pen. Suoh was filling this teacup to overflowing.

"What?" asked Nokoru.

"Woah..." Akira simply replied.

Nokoru 'oh'ed and retrieved his pen then signed the paper. He fixed his stuff and went over to his two friends.

"It ain't that remarkable..." he said as they left the council room. "It's just a silly pen trick."

"Just a silly pen trick?" Suoh asked incredulously while Akira laughed.

"Stop it you two..."

And they bantered all the way home.

_Just a pen? I don't think so..._

**TBC**

Akai: there...not much but hey...it's a new topic we're working on.

Amry: review please!

Mariah: woof!

Bryan: I wuv you!


	2. More Pen Tricks

Akai: here's chappie two...

Amry: best if we introduce them so you guys won't get disappointed...

Bryan: I wuv you...

Mariah: woof!

**Better than a Ninja**

**_Chapter two:_ More Pen Tricks**

"Did the delivery come already?"

"Yes! It's over there!"

"Where do these go?"

"Oh! By the flowers!"

Students were running here and there, making final preparations for the party that night. Nokoru was standing by the stairs, overseeing the whole thing. His pen was rhythmically tapping the clipboard on his hand. Suoh moved up to him and smiled.

"I've never known you to be bored overseeing preparations for the Annual Ball kaichou..."

The blonde sighed. "It's not that...it's just—"

"Aw shoot! My pen!" someone said from above them.

The fallen pen bounced off Nokoru's head and landed on the clipboard. He blinked at it for a few moments before he heard Suoh laughing.

"Any one who owns this pen?" the ninja called.

"Up here!" a high school student answered.

Nokoru took the pen between his thumb and index finger then flipped it backwards.

Suoh followed the pen's progress and watched it land right in the boy's hand. He shook his head and followed the chairman down the stairs

"You never cease to amaze me Nokoru..."

"There's more where that came from." he answered slyly. Suoh raised and eyebrow and 'gently' took the clipboard away from the president's grip. Nokoru let out a squeal of protest.

"Ah Suoh!"

The azure-haired teen smiled. "Let's see what you've got..." he threw him the pen.

The blonde bounced it with his elbow; each time the pen would do a flip and land on either end. Then he bounced the pen on the heel of his shoes, then on other various body parts as you would a soccer ball.

Then he made the pen slide down his arm, creating a black streak of ink. It passed behind his head and went down his other arm, then it stood on his finger, balancing on the nib.

Then he turned the pen sideways and twirled it in the air so it was like a spinning maid-air UFO. Then Nokoru himself did a twirl and caught the pen between his two fingers and spun it.

Suoh threw his three more pens. Nokoru caught them all and spun them. Two in each hand, one between the index and the middle finger, another between the pinky and the ring finger.

Gradually, more and more people were stopping to look at them, Akira included. The treasurer smiled and watched them.

One by one, Nokoru launched the pens in the air and all 4 made a quadruple flip. He threw them to Suoh who caught them and threw them shuriken-style back to Nokoru who caught them in a pile and balanced them all sideways on the tip of his middle finger.

Then he whacked each off the pile with his other hand without breaking the spin. They soared in a twirling arc and landed in the secretary's pocket, making him jump. Nokoru smiled.

There was a huge uproar from everyone in the hall.

"Kaichou that was fantastic!" Akira came over beaming.

"I've never seen anything like it before!" One of the fan girls squealed.

"All right miina! That's enough! Back to work!" Suoh yelled, despite this, he was smiling.

He turned back to a blushing blonde and returned his clipboard.

"Not bad kaichou...not bad at all..."

"I gather you must be happy..." Nokoru fixed him with and ice blue stare.

Suoh put his hands up. "It ain't so bad!"

Nokoru sighed. "It's really silly..."

"Ah ah...shut..." Suoh smiled evilly, so evil that it was scary. "Tomorrow after noon I want you to come with me to my house."

"Your house?" asked the blonde in a startled tone.

"Imonoyama-sama I think we're ready for tonight." said a young girl.

Nokoru looked disconcerted for a moment but smiled kindly at her. "Arigatou Okhawa-sama, that will do." The little girl went away and Nokoru turned back to Suoh. "What were you saying?"

"You're having a sparring match with mum."

"...WHAT!"

_We all knew Suoh himself wasn't that bad in judging characters. But think about it...a pen against a blade? It was starting to sound like Shakespeare!_

**TBC**

Akai: there ya have it! Now y'all can review!

Bryan: I wuv you...


	3. Sparring with Mum

A/N: enjoy y'all! I had a fun time making this chapter...

**Better Than a Ninja**

**_Chapter Three: _Sparring with Mum**

"Suoh are you really sure of this? Hopefully it would still be safe for me if I think you value my life..." Nokoru said when both of them were alone in the council room having finished the days work.

The ninja laughed. "Have faith in me kaichou...I know one when I see one."

Nokoru raised an eyebrow and packed his stuff. Outside he appeared cool and collected, but in truth, the fact that he was going to have serious sparring with a master ninja a few minutes later terrified him beyond doubt.

"The car's outside." Suoh said, as if announcing Nokoru's death sentence. "If you would accompany me kaichou..."

The blonde sighed and both of them went out the door.

Suoh's house was a sight to see. It was traditional style and mostly garden for practicing space. Quite a number of people showed up to watch. _Suoh's relatives, no doubt_ Nokoru thought. It looked like word spread fast.

Many of the Takamuras bowed as Nokoru passed. He returned the respects with smiling the best he could but found he couldn't move his cheeks. Suoh offered to get Nokoru's stuff and everyone was simply hospitable. The atmosphere was cheerful and you'd never guess something was in store if you didn't personally ask Suoh's strict older cousin what was really going to happen.

After tea, Suoh and Nokoru went to the ninja's room to dress up.

"Suoh, I don't like this..." the blonde said nervously as he fitted him with a white gi, which suit him very perfectly.

"There's an ambulance outside in case you might need one..." Suoh said as if he were telling time. Nokoru paled. "Suoh" he whined.

The bodyguard fixed him with a stern stare. "Kaichou, I'm afraid of you getting hurt as much as you do but trust me. I've seen your talent. Besides..." he straightened Nokoru's sleeve. "Okaa-san understands." The blonde nodded, though still insecure.

They were out on a large green lawn. Nokoru faced an elegant looking lady with two large, deadly looking blades. Suoh handed Nokoru two fountains pens. If one compared them, it would look ridiculous.

She charged. Nokoru did something between a duck and a jump out of sheer panic and so his pen met with her blade. You'd swear that the blonde lost his cool for a moment or two, considering he was fighting a lady. Nokoru did a backflip (yippee) to escape the tangle and landed on his two feet with the pens in position. Both pens twirled between two fingers in each hand.

Mrs. Takamura did something like a complicated jumping ninja move which Nokoru didn't know diddly squat what he did to save himself. What he really did was this: Suoh's mother charged at him again and Nokoru did a sidestep to avoid the blade point which had come deadly close to his back. While she went past him, Nokoru's pen wrote a long black inky line on the fabric and the skin of his opponent, leaving them both astonished as they recovered themselves.

In a flash, blades crashed and Nokoru barely had time to put up his two eensy pens to block them. But Suoh's mother disarmed him, leaving him with one fountain pen and making the other sail in the air and land a few yards away. She was about to swipe the other when Nokoru's index finger launched it in the air and land on it's tip on her back, making it slide down and leaving a long black line on her once-spotless gi. Nokoru used this opportunity to run for his life and get the other pen. He had barely turned around when his face met blade again and by reflex he did this: He lay the first pen flat on the tip of his left index finger and spun it around, so that the nib came in contact with his opponents face, writing a line over and over again on her cheek every time it rotated. With his right hand he blocked the two blades and found an exposed patch of skin, so he signed his name there. Then he flipped the two pens in the air and played leap-frog, landing behind Suoh's mother and catching the pens between his two index fingers, rotating them again.

Both of them leapt again, weapons bared. They clashed and landed on their feet. Nokoru made a pen soar and once again vandal the back of Suoh's mother's gi. The blonde scooted between her legs (which were all dignity forgotten while in sheer panic wide open) and caught the pen. That's when the blade drove deep in his leg, effectively pinning him down. Nokoru didn't flinch, surviving much worse injuries than a large sword blade jammed in his gastrocnemius muscle (that's the calf). Instead he tried and faced her, which was difficult since he was face down when he got pinned. You could just imagine twisting your almost decapitated leg. But Nokoru managed it anyway, and was fighting in a very uncomfortable position.

The pens continually wrote and scratched on various surfaces in came contact with, effectively making his opponent miss her desired targets. A rain of shurikens made Nokoru squeal and jam his pen in her ankle but he missed. When Suoh's mother backed up to deliver a blow, Nokoru took the opportunity to shake both fountain pens furiously and sent them tumbling to Mrs. Takamuras face, successfully spraying her with large jets of ink. During this distraction, Nokoru bent over and pulled the sword out of his leg and threw it to her, calling for a time out.

Mrs. Takamura straightened up as Nokoru did a three-step turn (hehe,) and caught the pens between his two fingers.

"Pen refill...I think I've finished it all on that last move. " he informed the noble ninja politely and limped toward were Suoh was.

His bodyguard was, to put it simply, shocked.

"My Kami kaichou...are you okay?" he asked, refilling the pens for the waiting Nokoru. He wasn't as black as his mother but his leg was messy nonetheless.

"I'm fine..." Nokoru smiled lightly as he caught the pens Suoh threw at him and walked...limped...back into the arena.

It looked as if Mrs. Takamura didn't use the time to clean herself up and just stood there waiting for him. She smiled a bit stiffly because the ink was drying but she really meant to smile a genuine smile. Nokoru smiled back at any rate and they resumed their sparring match.

They leapt again and did a wrong turn. In result, the points of their weapons ripped open the backs of their gi's and left their marks on bare skin. In Nokoru's case, blood. But the blonde seemed to get a hang of the whole injury part and just scribbled all over whatever he could scribble on. Mrs. Takamura was about to make a thrust when Nokoru did the Matrix Bend and made the pens that he flipped onto her back, slide back on the underside, where he drew a heart on her stomach. She leapt to avoid a fall and righted herself again. Nokoru used the pens as chopsticks.

As they collided again Nokoru did something complicated with his fingers that held the chopsticks, undoing the elegant bun that was Mrs. Takamura's hair. It fell in a graceful wave down her back making it somewhat hard for her to see. She spun around to face him but Nokoru flipped the pens in his hands and they sent two large jest of ink at her face, giving him time to run up a small hill-like projection in their back yard and landing behind her. With a few fast flips he disarmed one blade and made it land...boy that was far...CRASH...oops. It wasn't like he didn't have the money to pay for damage anyway.

It started to rain, but as the ninjas that the Takamuras are, they didn't seek shelter. To them it was only light. (yeah...to them...not us). Nokoru was fairly out of breath as he twirled the two fountain pens between his fingers. Man this woman was tough...wait, that's what you'd expect from a Takamura's mother, doi.

Nokoru threw the pen's at the master ninja's charging form in the hopes to deflect her attack. The pens landed on their tips and drew a line on her arm, went behind her neck and came out still standing...writing...on the other arm. But she caught them and threw them back to Nokoru, unnerved by the fact that she was looking pretty vandalized by now. Suoh had loaded those pens with permanent ink. Nokoru caught her throw gracefully and did another backflip as she ran straight toward him.

Mrs. Takamura's hair hung limp and damp past her shoulders and she skidded to a halt to face Nokoru (that'd give you the idea of how strong the rain fell). The blonde's breath was coming in short pants.

"You're good." she complimented him.

Nokoru bowed. "I'm very sorry Mrs. Takamura."

She waved his apology with a cheery smile. "No matter, our sparring is not finished."

They charged at each other again and Nokoru was no longer feeling afraid. He gave his all in one last move and came up with this interesting combo: He swung his legs under hers in an attempt to trip her in mid air. He flipped his pen so that the nib would catch her back, not to pierce, but to slide down it and further vandal her skin. With the other pen. Nokoru brought her down by flicking the pen at her, hitting the a strategically side of the head and temporarily paralyzing lower limb movement. They both fell, panting on the wet grass. The spectators were astonished who came out as winner and rushed to help them.

Nokoru was a bit sulky. "I am very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry Mrs. Takamura. If you would ever forg—" her laugh interrupted his litany.

"Don't be Imonoyama-san. Be proud of yourself. None of my sons can do that. " She regained control of her limbs and she and Suoh helped him up. THAT's when Nokoru became fully aware of his mutilated legs and swore silently.

"Well...," he said through gritted teeth as they helped him up to the house and the party prepared for tea (again...not to mention fixing the broken roof) "That's what salt does when it gets in an open wound..."

**TBC**


	4. We've Got Trouble!

A/N: wahoo! it seems that this is the only story that seems to be moving...my Filipino CSD story's been on hold for...quite some time now...(it used to be updated so fast...) ah well...here goes nothing!

...SO SORRY IF ITS SHORT!

my intention is a cliffhangie...

**Better Than a Ninja **

**Chapter Five**

"Takamura-sempai, why the long face?" Akira asked as the secretary walked in the council room.

"What? Oh, I'm just really tired Iyjuin. Okaa-san made me repair all the house damages..." Suoh smiled weakly before collapsing on the sofa. "Where's kaichou?"

"Ah...he dropped by early this afternoon. He said he was going to go to the clinic." Akira answered, serving him tea. "It looked like he had a really bad leg. Am I the only person in this school who doesn't know what happened yesterday?"

Suoh laughed. "Kaichou won against ma, or so she says. It was awesome really. He impressed my uncles and cousins."

The treasurers eyes widened. "Wow! Kaichou's really good--"

"Actually panic drove him to fight..." Suoh said in an undertone.

"—How did he defeat your 'kaa-san without a sword?" Akira was asking.

The azure-haired ninja had to ruthlessly suppress the memory of his mum coming out of the shower red and raw from scrubbing the permanent ink off her. "Ah...he had two fountain pens remember?"

"Yes...kaichou is good with a pen." Akira mumbled more to himself than to his friend.

"Where did you say kaichou went again?" Suoh asked, changing the subject.

"The clinic...to check on his leg..." came the reply.

The secretary nodded, trusting Nokoru to return soon.

AT SUNSET

"Are you sure he went to the clinic?" Suoh asked Akira for the umpteenth time. Knowing Nokoru...he might've _not_ went to the clinic...

"Yes Takamura-sempai. His leg was really bad..."

Suoh sighed. "Could you contact the clinic and ask if he's been there?" the treasurer nodded and reached for the phone. Suoh accessed the security cameras...

"Takamura-sempai...kaichou n-never reached the clinic..." Akira was pale as he shakily put down the phone.

Suoh stared in horror at the footage the security cameras took that afternoon. It took a split second for them to react.

"Nokoru!"

**TBC**

A/N: sorry so sorry! whack me now! chapter six coming soon honest! review salamat! 3


	5. Earlier that Afternoon

A/N: wow...I've got fans...heehee...SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! If you get disappointed by this chapter...kill me!

**Better than A Ninja**

**_Earlier that afternoon..._**

Nokoru limped out the department where his last class was. His leg was bleeding again, signaling an urgent visit to the school clinic. From a distance, he caught sight of a fast-approaching animal. It took the blonde quite a while to register that it was yet another band of sympathetic females coming to mourn over his broken leg. His eyes widened and he hurriedly hobbled away to take the much less traveled route to the clinic.

He took his time walking along the deserted park. The back of the building was within eyesight and he didn't really have to worry about any kind of trouble.

_Anyway, I've got the fountain pens Suoh gave me...and that should be enough,_ he reassured himself.

He slid his hands into his pockets and made sure he got them ready.

...suddenly, the birds went out.

The blonde froze at the silence of the park. There was a buzz of a security camera moving somewhere behind him. The then pen in his hand flew backwards with enough force to make it ricochet off any object within ten feet. Sure enough, there was a small 'oof' and the pen flew back in his hand. Nokoru tensed and turned around finding seven to eight men growling and cracking their knuckles.

_Oh shit..._ was a scrolling marquee in his head.

"Come quietly boy..." said one man, clutching his eye (perhaps the dude Nokoru hit) "...we won't hurt you..."

But Nokoru wasn't having any of that. _Okay, use one pen at a time. The refill is in your back pocket...back pocket._

There was no way in HELL he could possibly use one pen only.

...drat...

He quickly loosened the caps on both fountain pens and shook them by spinning the two pens on the index finger of each hand. Then with a handy flick, he sent a generous spray of jet black ink on the men's faces.

_Okay run..._

He ran. The damned clinic was so near! Taking the refill and the two pens, he threw them simultaneously in the air; one pen knocking off the refill cap while the other tipping the jar.

When the three items finally surrendered to gravity, Nokoru caught them all, having some difficulty screwing back the cap while running.

_Much...reach...clinic_

"Quick! Stop that kid!" a voice behind him said and a surprising number of growling knuckle-cracking men appeared behind trees and bushes.

Nokoru backhanded the pen at his right, hitting the butt precisely when it was at a 45 degree angle. The pen bounced quite painfully on the men's faces at the front line. When they were down, Nokoru did the same with the same at his left.

The two fountain pens, having done their job rolled as pens roll ahead of the running blonde. He stooped low to catch them in motion and almost head butted another set of men who appeared in front of him. Nokoru stopped dead and twirled both pens with the first three fingers of each hand. Then, using them like swords, he deflected line after line after line of growling knuckle-cracking men. At a certain point he saw just how many they were and resolutely jumped over the men blocking his way to the clinic.

_I'm almost there! Damn I'm never going to take this way ever again!_

And just as the door of the building was in sight, Nokoru was yet again blocked in all directions by the knuckle-cracking men.

Unable to control himself (and his panic) he lashed out, fending off as many as he could with his pens as well as other limbs.

_I'm not a ninja! _he thought desperately and was painfully struck at his wounded leg by a tree branch one of the men branished.

The blonde fell, hit full by the pain of his wound, yet still fighting for his life.

"The boss wasn't very pleased at your refusal during our last meeting, Mr. Imonoyama." a sly voice was heard over yells and punches. "We have no choice but to make you agree by force..."

A needle was jammed into his arm

...and all was black...

**TBC**

A/N: ...don't kill me! ((squeals))


End file.
